


Ashes in Snow

by DayDream64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Character Study, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDream64/pseuds/DayDream64
Summary: What went on through Anakin's head staring at her saber for one last time.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 24





	Ashes in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Well Clone Wars absolutely destroyed me emotionally and I figured a small ficlet would get back into the swing of things. I really feel for Skyguy.

The snowstorm was picking up, but that didn’t matter to him: not now. The Emperor’s command was to send the Inquisitors to hunt down the remaining surviving Jedi, but he requested he be the one to investigate this personally. Heading out, separating from the rest of his squadron, the black cladded Sith walked towards the stronger presence he felt. He stopped for a few moments as he came upon what remained of the 501st. Flashbacks to what seemed of a lifetime ago played in his head; back when he was General Skywalker. His eyes stayed fixated on the scattered helmets painted to resemble her markings.

He feels the Force call to him once more, drawing his attention to the ground. That’s when he sees **it**. He slowly goes to pick it up and recognizes the saber. _“I kept them safe. Good as new. Maybe even a little better.”_ He couldn’t imagine being in anymore pain than he already was with this infernal suit on; but yet this killed whatever light was still in him. He ignited the sword, starting into the blue blade’s glow.

_“It seems, in your anger, you killed her.”_ He clutched the saber’s hilt more, allowing a tear to escape for the first time in ages. In a single move, he had lost everything. Palpatine manipulated everyone and in the end, he was only a pawn in the grand scheme of things. He turned his head towards the sky, searching for some kind of sign about her; anything that could give him hope. He found nothing in return. His Snips was truly gone. Everything he cared about for was gone.

He was too weak to resist Sidious’s temptations. He was too weak to save Padmé from her fate. He was too weak to convince Obi-Wan of the Jedi’s deceptions. He was too weak to save his mother. And now, he was too weak to save Ahsoka. Anakin Skywalker was the sorry excuse for the “Chosen One.” He couldn’t save anyone; he aided in everyone’s destruction. All he knew was pain, and suffering: good. Vader thrived off of it. Anakin would die, but Vader would use every emotion Skywalker felt and use that as strength. Deep-seated hatred and sorrow would fuel the Sith Lord. What good is there now in mourning the dead?

He turned off the apprentice’s lightsaber and stashed it away. Part of him couldn’t depart with it; not yet. He headed back to the Imperial Shuttle. He had to inform his master that she wouldn’t be an issue anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I do have another similar small ficlet about what Anakin thought when he fought Ahsoka again in Rebels, so we'll see Either way, thanks for reading and have a great one.


End file.
